Emily: A Story
by EmillienaTook
Summary: Emily is the key to peace in all of Middle Earth and the Undying Lands. All she wanted to be was normal but, due to her past, she is destined for greatness. Will she find out who she is in time to save her kingdom and the love of her life?
1. Just Another Problem

**Characters:**

Naomi: Handmaiden (Hobbit)

Ryle: Butler (Elf)

Master Mitchell: Teacher (Wizard)

Lord Lance Devin Carter: Best friend to Emily, Related to Thomas (Elf)

Lord William Jacob D'Oshet: "Brother" to Emily, Best friend to Emily (Man)

Lord Parker Cole Meriè: Love interest of Emily, Best friend to Emily(Hobbit)

Lord Thomas Ben Lane: Librarian, Teacher, Related to Lance, Best friend to Emily (Ent)

Queen Emily Jane Bruyè: Ruler in 5th era of Middle Earth (All Races but only show: Elf/ Hobbit/Man/Wizard/Dragon)

Prince Charles Hemmingsworth: Ruler of Mordor in 5th era of Middle Earth (Man/Orc/ Goblin)

**Chapter 1: Just Another Problem**

"Killer Queen" came across the radio. I shrugged and rolled over. "Time to get up." came Naomi's familiar southern drawl.

"What time is it?" I complained as I shrugged on a jacket and walked to the bathroom.

"Almost 9 before the noon." She smiled and brought my clothes. "You know the Prince and Lords want to see you today..." She sighed. "...and you will be there or I am not your handmaiden."

I tightened up with the cold water. "He isn't a Prince. He is just a Lord as well."

"You love him and he loves you."

I shoved my head underwater instead of answering her, because she was right. Taking a bath let me think. Think free of maidens and butlers and protocol and everything.

"I'm going to be outside the door but, I'll be here if you need me." Naomi shut the door as I came up for air. As I washed my hand absently ran over the tattoo on my right arm. The crest of my family. All I ever had of my family to be exact. My parents died in a war when I was small. They left me a kingdom and the worries of a lifetime. My finger traced the delicate runes and flowing pattern that was my tattoo. I sighed and finished washing. I pulled on my 'under-slip' as I called it. Naomi came in and helped me pull on my dress and robe (and the dagger or two I was not supposed to have). I sighed as she fixed my long black hair back into a braid. Naomi pushed me down the stairs. "Now, go. You have a kingdom or two to discuss."

I sighed and said, "More or less." I braced myself for the faces just beyond the corner. The sound of familiar laugher wound its way up to my ears. "Lance, William, Parker, and Thomas." I smiled. It was going to be okay. Ryle, my main butler, set forth to announce I was coming down. "The Queen Emily has come." He announced in his old monotone way. At that I walked down the stairs pacing my steps to my breathing. Four people. All my friends. I continued my slow descent; I couldn't run to Parker and hug him like his eyes begged. I stopped right in front of them. Lance bowed. The others followed suit. I curtsied, following regulations. I stood. "Gentlemen, shall we?" Parker held his arm out for me to take. I smiled and blushed on the inside keeping my decorum on the outside. As we all walked into the conference hall, I turned to Ryle. "Close the doors behind us and let me enjoy my friends." I whispered. He nodded and padded for the door, opened, and after we were inside promptly closed it.

"Emily!" Thomas's voice rang out.

"Thomas do be quiet and have decorum for once." Lance sighed. "It's bad enough you are my brother."

William just laughed. "I see my adopted sister has all of the fun these days."

"Fun? Oh, you mean the jokers that are my friends...and Lords." I shifted and sat in my chair smoothing my dress.

"Well Parker over there has done nothing but stare at you with the same look in his eye that you give him."

"If you are assuming something I will..."

"Em." He stopped me. "I know you. Plus it's written all over your face. Don't worry. I'm the only one that noticed." William laughed.

"I hate you sometimes." I smiled. "Why do I keep you around again?"

William laughed again. "Oh, Em. You can't get rid of me."

I paused taking advantage of his cover to look at Parker. "Maybe because you're providing great cover."

He smiled and moved. "Just ask him to stay." He kissed my forehead as Parker turned. Parker gave me the look of sadness then his eyes hardened as William whispered in my ear. "Now you have something to explain."

I stood. "Gentlemen. Take your seats." I said. Parker winced at my sudden change of tone.

"My Queen. Your accent is changing." Thomas said quietly.

"Explain it to her." Lance said.

"From your normal British one to the Irish one saved for when you lose your temper..."Thomas faded off at the end.

"I'm sorry. Just did not like what I have to say. I was hoping to delay it as much as possible." I sighed. "Ryle..." I called. The doors swung open revealing a man in a long robe and fancy wear.

"Emily darling." His British accent rang through the room.

"This is..." I started.

"Prince Charles Hemmingsworth." He finished, placing his thin figure next to mine.

"He is one of a few bachelors that I can marry to expand my empire and bring peace." I paused seeing Parker and Williams eyes. "He will now present his case to my Father Adversaries." I walked to the patio. I was going to listen to my sentence but while looking out over my kingdom. Some people do not even know my face yet I rule over them.

"I rule over Mordor. I will add it to this empire of peace. My younger brother also pledges his lands to this empire." A long pause. For affect no doubt. He was such a pompous man. Why did I have to abide by these rules? Why couldn't I just choose Parker? Oh yeah. Because he was just a Lord. He didn't have land to give to the Empire of Peace. What did that hold anyway?

"What do you hold of Emily?" William's voice floated to my ear. I clasped my hands over the railing and waited for his response.

"She is strong, independent, kind..."

"Something we don't know, Prince." Lance said, breaking protocol rule number 1 (Don't talk against Royals). I smiled. He did care.

"Well..." He paused. I felt his eyes travel my bare skin. "As for that part, I cannot say. I may be eligible, but I don't know her like anyone in her kingdom would." I felt him smile as he reached my open back. He was such a pig. He talked his way out of that. I sighed. Oh well.

"Em." Will said just behind me. "Say goodbye."

I walked over to him smoothing my dress as I went. "Goodbye Charles." I used my sweetest voice. I held out my hand to him.

"Goodbye Emily." He kissed my hand and left. After the doors shut and he was outside in his carriage, I said "And Godspeed send you away from me."

"We must all sleep on this and leave." Will said. "See you tomorrow Em." He kissed my head and left.

Lance and Thomas both kissed my cheek and left with a hug. Parker got up and started to leave.

"No." I staid. Parker turned and looked at me. "We must walk." He offered his arm to me and I took it. He didn't say a word until we were sitting down in the garden.

"William, Lance, and Thomas don't think that guy is good for you." His sweet Irish accent said.

"What do you think?" My blue eyes traveling his face.

"I think you'd be a good choice for anyone...even William. He is a royal. He is eligible." He looked up into my eyes. His green eyes, the shade of spring.

I looked away and answered, "William is more a brother than the man of my dreams." I paused. "The man if my dreams is someone who I have always loved. He has the best eyes. He loves me unconditionally. He isn't a royal, though. To be honest, I would change Protocol to be with him." I looked back at him. He was smiling, a smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"Parker!" I stood, upset.

"My Queen?" He answered in his formal tone.

"Stand up." I said scoffing. He followed my orders. He was a few inches taller than my 4'11 frame. I pulled his body next to mine. "Parker...I love you..." I kissed him, winding my arms around his neck. He pulled away. "What's wrong?" I asked, hiding my disappointment.

"I can't love you." He turned away.

"I can't love anyone else." I answered walking away slowly.

"Em..." He started.

"No. I can't love you because you could never love me. It's best if I spare myself the hurt." I walked away leaving him alone. He called after me but I climbed the stairs to my room. I shut the door. William looked up at me from my bed.

"Come here Em." He said. I walked over to the side of it, pulled off the daggers, my shoes and the robe around me leaving the dress. I curled up on the bed next to him and cried. He stayed even after I feel asleep

"Emily..." Williams's voice called.

"Yes...?" I said without opening my eyes.

"Someone is here to see you." He spoke gently, almost like he was talking to a child. I sat up slowly and opened my eyes. I looked at the mirror in the corner. I was in my fighting dress (it was a long dress with slits for my legs to move freely, straps that exposed my shoulders, and a place for a scabbard to be attached). My hair was curled around and around. I stared at myself.

"I'm sorry I changed you, but..."

"Don't be." I turned and faced Will.

He smiled. "Let's not forget your visitor."

"Who is it?" I said walking back to the mirror.

"You had better see." Will opened the door. Someone walked across the room and put their hand on my shoulder. I looked down from the mirror. They pulled my hair away from my neck and placed their head there. A tear fell down my neck. Will left and shut the door.

"Is there something you want or are you going to sob all day?" I straightened and pulled away.

"I...love...you..." Parker's voice filled my ears. I turned to face him. His eyes were red from crying. I took the end of my sleeve and dried his face.

"Oh Parker..." I sighed. "You are about to disrupt all that should be."

"It's not all that could be..." He said.

"Parker..." I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Emily..." He looked at me with his big green eyes. He slowly wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Don't do something you might regret." I whispered

"I regret not doing this." He kissed me, then lifted me onto my bed and rolled over next to me. I feel asleep in his arms.


	2. Riddle

**Chapter 2: Riddle**

"Emily! Get up! Prince Charles is coming!" Naomi's southern twang yelled as she opened the blinds. I murmured none too few a curses in his name. I flung myself into my power room and changed into my formal dress (A puffy dress with long selves that goes down to my hand).

"Parker hide!" I cried.

"Don't worry about him. I'll hide him." Ryle said smoothly. "Oh and the Prince is waiting for you." I applied the last bit of makeup and walked downstairs.

"Charles, darling, and to what do I owe this pleasant surprise?"

"Oh, darling. You owe nothing."

"Why, may I ask, are you here?"

"Just making sure this kingdom is in working order." He causally strolled over to where I was standing.

"Why wouldn't it be?"

"A woman is ruling alone." He pulled my face to his. "All you have to do is accept." He smiled a crude smile.

"I do what I think is best."

"Best is you and me in our bedroom."

"That's a very fine way to treat a woman you know. No wonder you're still single." William walked up to him. "Oh and one more thing."

"What peasant?!" Charles let go of my face and pushed me aside.

"Don't hurt my sister." Will said before punching him in the face.

"ASSULT!" Charles screamed in his now feminine voice.

"To afraid to fight back boy? I figured as much." Will said with a cocky smile on his face.

"If both of you so much as touches each other again, I will have you both arrested." I stood showing that I was not backing down. Will bowed and asked for forgiveness.

"You are free to go Lord William." He stood and walked away quickly.

"I will not ask forgiveness from a woman."

"Have him arrested." I signaled to the guards. They walked over and put him on the ground in front of me.

"Emily." Charles spat blood out of his mouth. "I should have you taken off the throne."

"Have fun with that one since you are no longer allowed to set food in my empire. If anyone harbors you they will be condemned as well. If you are anywhere near the castle or I you will be executed."

"Love you to, darling."

"Cast him out." I said.

"EMILY!" Will shouted. I ran towards his call. Will was white as a blanket.

"What happened?!"

"P...Parker...went to fight Charles..."

"Where is he?!" Will pointed out at a small group of dots heading towards Mordor. "Saddle the horses! Get everything ready for the trip ahead. We are going after him!" I ran to Naomi who already had packed my things and helped me get into my pants and elven robe. I pulled the hood up, grabbed the twin swords and few daggers I need, and my stuff for the trip. I raced down to the stables for my horse. I attached my stuff as Will attached his. I got on my horse and we rode off to get Parker.

"Em." Will said trying to get some reaction out of me.

"What?" I continued to look at the horizon.

"You need to rest. It's been a few days." He sounded concerned.

"If I do, then we will never find Parker." I turned to my horse and paused. "I don't want him dying on me, I love him."

"That's my girl." Will smirked and helped me up onto my horse.

"MOVE OUT!" I cried. The company took off like light passing in a storm. As I looked around me a memory came.

-Memory-

_"Emily." Laughter came flooding to my ears. "Oh sweat daughter of mine." A man, not much bigger than he was tall smiled down at me. His face was kind. "Darling, she is a daughter of the fellowship not just you." A sing-song voice came from the space behind the man. The man sighed and turned away from me. "I know, I just love the way she smiles." The man smiled as he talked. A woman appeared and took me from my bed. "She is daughter of the fellowship. Man, Elf, Hobbit, Ent, Dragon, Wizard, Dwarf, and all races are in her. She shall be the symbol for peace." The woman brushed a strand of hair away from my face. Her face reminded me of my own. I grabbed for her necklace. It was a star. "Oh little one, you will have this star one day. It is from your Grandmother." She smiled down at me. The man came back; he looked at the woman and said, "We have to leave. They have found us. We cannot stay with her." The woman placed me back into my bed; she put her necklace in my hand. "Think of me always little one. I will be back one day. You can find me where your heart touches the star." She kissed my head and left._

I grabbed my necklace instinctively.

"You had another flash didn't you?" Will looked at me.

"Yes." I called the company to a halt. "We will be resting here for the night." I jumped off my horse leading her to the pond.

"What was it about?" Will followed me.

"What does it matter? It is not like it was anything important." I sat next to the water.

"It might help explain your tattoos, or what you are, or something small Em. Just because the people you see don't out and out say 'Emily, we are your parents. You can find us here.' doesn't mean it's not important." He sat down next to me.

"The woman said, 'You can find me where your heart touches the star.' I always thought that meant where my heart came into contact with this star." I held my necklace up. "But, maybe it means something with my tattoos." I looked at my arms. There was the tattoos I had always had. Swirling like water, black as death. They framed my body. There was a bare spot where the necklace hung. I played with the necklace watching it shine in the setting sun.

"Your right." Will said and then covered his mouth.

"You know something." I said without looking at him. "I'm ready to know."

"I'm just guessing that you are right. It's just an old story." Will said stumbling over his words.

"Just tell me." I looked out at the horizon.

"Alright, well, here goes nothing.

'There was a Great War. It was over a ring. There existed a fellowship. A resistance to a dark power. After the war was won, and peace was restored, the fellowship met once more in secret. They devised a plan that there would be a child, made of all races, to bring peace once and for all to the world. The child was marked. The marks would change the earth in time." Will sighed. "That's all I know, but there is more to the story. The nest person to ask would be the descendants of the hobbits in the Fellowship of the Ring."

"Maybe another time." I stood. "I think it's best if we get some rest." I walked to my tent and laid in my bed.

"Goodnight Em." Will's voice came from outside my tent. I slowly drifted off to sleep listening to the sounds of my men singing.


	3. Who who is there?

**Chapter 3: Who..who is there?**

Parker shifted slowly. He felt someone or something behind him. He turned to find that there was, in fact, a body next to him. He moved to get a better look at them. Slowly a face came into view. Parker gasped. "Naomi?!" The small body moved only slightly to show any sign of life. Parker pushed the hair out of her face. "Naomi. Are you alright?" The small body moved more and looked up at Parker.

"LORD PARKER C..." Parker covered her mouth.

"Look I don't know where we are or how we got here. So, do me the favor and don't mention my whole name." Parker released his grip on her mouth.

"Why must you do that to the Qu...'HER'. She loves you. You love her. Just get married." Naomi sat up against the wall.

"It's not that simple." Parker looked around. They were in a small room. No windows. There was a wooden door in the wall opposite of him. He scanned it for any handle. "DAMMIT!" he swore.

"You dare to use that language around a lady." Naomi perked up. She was smoothing her dress. Parker looked at her. Seeing Naomi reminded him of the time he and Em were young.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Memory<strong>

_Laughter fluttered through the air. "PARKERRRRRRRRR!" A girl screamed. "STOP TICKLING ME OR I SWEAR..." She was cut off by her own laughter._

_"I will never stop!" I told her while tickling her more. I stopped and she caught her breath. The girl smiled up at him. He watched the slow rise and fall of her chest as she lay there. He looked up to feel the sun on his face. There was a girl not but a little ways off. He turned back to the girl. "Go back to mom." The girl ran for it. Parker stalked through the tall grass._

_"Hello. I guess you would be Parker." The girl said without turning to look at him. She continued to look at the sun set. Her hair was aglow from the rays of the sun._

_He stood. "Y...yes. Who are you? Why are you here?" He walked to where she was sitting. He looked at her entirely. She had a small frame, long dark hair, pointed ears, crimson lips, pale skin, and deep blue eyes. He looked at her dress. It was just as beautiful as she was. She had tattoo's that met with her necklace at the vase of her collar bone._

_"Have a seat." She motioned to the space next to her. She sat like an adult, her back straight and poised. He sat slowly taking in her smell, roses and books. "My name is Emily. I'm here only because this spot in which we are sitting produces the best view of the sun set in all of the kingdom."_

_"You're beautiful..." Parker whispered more to himself then to her. He blushed as soon as he said it._

_She took her gaze from the horizon. "Most people don't say that. They get scared when they look at me."_

_"Why is that?" He looked at her eyes. He noticed that they were different. "Is it your dragon eyes? Elf features? Or maybe your hobbit frame? Or is it that you emit the same energy of that of all creatures of Middle Earth?" He pushed the hair out of her face._

_She returned her gaze to the horizon. "Do most people underestimate you because you have mixed blood? Or the fact that you are in love with a demon from Mordor? Or maybe they don't understand that you are the man of the house and have been since you turned five? Yes, Parker Cole Meriè. I know about you. I know everything from that one simple touch."_

_"You got something wrong in your examination." He turned her face to his._

_"Oh? I don't believe I got anything..." He cut her off by pressing his lips to hers. She pulled away. "OH! The sun set." Her necklace sparked brighter and her tattoos glowed faintly. There was sparkles all around them. She looked back at him. "Will you...kiss me again?"_

_"Only if you promise I will get to see you again." He smiled. She bit her lip thoughtfully and nodded. He kissed her again. She pulled away a while later._

_"I have to get back home." She sighed and stood up. When she was a little ways away, he saw her turn and smile his way. Then she climbed into a carriage that was marked for the royal family. He had just fallen in love with the Princess.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Naomi looked up at Parker. He was smiling and staring off into the distance of their cell. She smiled at him and scooted up next to him. She placed her head on his shoulder, which broke him out of his thoughts and back to reality. They heard foot steps coming to their door. Naomi limited the small amount of space between her and Parker significantly. He took her hand, reassuring her. The foot steps stopped in front of their door. There was a click and then the door slowly opened.<p>

"Hello Parker. Hello Naomi. I hope you have been enjoying your stay in my dungeon." a voice came from the small crack in the door. Parker knew that voice. Why couldn't he place it?

"Who are you?" Naomi asked. She was asking for Parker's sake. She knew who it was, and she was scared of what they might do. She just had to stall long enough to get Parker out of this situation.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for not posting for a while. I have had writers block. I will be writing more as I get the time. If you guys want me to keep writing, like this story and I will try to keep up with it. Have a nice daynight. And, Happy Valentines day!**


	4. Painful Relizations

**Chapter 4: Painful ****Realizations**

_"Queen Emily. It is time we move along." My eyes opened to find a man standing over me. I looked around and sat up confused._

_"You have to be gentle with her. She isn't a morning person even after all these years." A familiar voice laughed._

_"Parker?" I flicked my eyes away from the man and to the door way._

_"Yes?" The man turned to me. "I am here my Queen. What do you need?" The man looked at me questioningly._

_"What is the year and the time?" I pulled myself up so my back was against the headboard._

_"6605 is the year. Nine before the noon is the time." Parker backed away. "I am sorry my King. I did not mean to take her from you."_

_"No need. Mrs. Hemmingsworth can take care of herself." Charles walked over to me. "I believe it is time for you to go and save Parker and Naomi. I would wake up. They are so close to breaking, better before the winter solstice of 6599 They will serve the dark power. The Dark Lord is to be married to you. It will be nice to finally see my brother with someone." He stood just as a woman's scream was heard in the hall. "Oh dear. I didn't know your mother was a screamer." He smirked._

* * *

><p>"EMILY!" I sat up pulling the covers all around me. Will walked in. "Nightmare?" He said looking into my deep blue eyes with his brown ones.<p>

"No matter now." I got up and went behind my dressing screen. "What is on the agenda for today?"

"Well, we must decide our plan of action to get Parker..."

"And Naomi. He has them both." I cam out in my favorite fighting suit.

"What do you mean? Who is he? Did you dream it?" Will came close to me. "Em, talk to me."

"Yes, I did dream it. The mysterious he I am referring to is our only enemy. I have a bad feeling that..." I paused and fixed my hair into a braid.

"Em, you can't just not tell me. I know you don't like to tell people about the things you can do or the powers you have, but right now Parker and Naomi need you. The last time I checked you are one of the only people that can help them. You need to choose. Helping Parker and Naomi or wallowing in your own self pity. I hate to be so frank, but you needed to hear this from someone you love and someone that loves you."

"I don't know who you think you are. I am not wallowing in my own self pity. I want to help them. I am sorry that my pauses anger you. I pause so that I can give you the information that you need instead of beating around the main point. I am trying to come to terms with what I saw. I am sorry that you cannot wait for the report and must live second hand in the battle. Excuse me for trying to help you. Yes I love you. I know you love me all the same." I faced him defiantly, yet lovingly. "Will, why must you do this to me?"

"We fight like an old married couple or that of siblings yet of either situation we are not. Why do you make me feel the way that you do?" Will smiled. "You know I never answered your question from all those years ago." Will turned and walked to the door. "Forever and always."

* * *

><p><em>"Hello Princess Emily." a young boy of about 10 bowed.<em>

_"Hello Lord William." I curtsied._

_"William, why don't you show the Princess around our castle." William's father spoke up._

_"Of course Father." he held out and arm to me. "Princess?"  
><em>_I took his arm. We walked for a while. When we reached the garden we sat in the shade. We talked formally until the guards left._

_"Now, since our guards are gone, any questions you would like to ask?"_

_"Yes, why are you not a prince? You are a suitor no doubt or I would not be here."_

_"I am a prince, but I got kicked out of my kingdom. They did not like my father an expected me to be the same."_

_"Do you miss your kingdom?"_

_"Yes, always." he looked out onto the horizon._

_"You did not comment on the suitor position."_

_"I feel no need."_

_"Do you love someone?" I looked away._

_"Yes." he pulled my face to his. "I do."_

_"How long would you promise to love her?" I looked deeply into his eyes. Even though they were brown, they were beautiful. They reminded me of chocolate on a summers day._

_"WILLIAM! EMILY!" Someone called us from far off._

_"We should go." He held out his arm for me. I took it._

_"She must be special. No doubt beautiful to fit you. She most definitely must be beautiful."_

_"She is." he smiled. "Hopefully she will never leave my side just I would never leave hers." he blushed._

_"I hope I can find a love like that some day." I blushed and smiled as we climbed the stairs to go back to his parents._


	5. Dark Lord

**Chapter 5: Dark Lord**

Parker awoke to the smell of Naomi. His head hurt. 'What the hell happened?' he thought. Naomi stirred at his movement.

"Parker...Don't get caught...Save Em...No...Dark Lord marry her...Dark Lord..." She murmured in her sleep.

"Naomi." Parker nudged her gently.

"Oh!" She awoke with a start.

"Morning Sunshine." Parker said laughing. He reached over and fixed her hair.

She blushed. "How much did you hear?"

"Something about saving Em from the Dark Lord, I believe that is his name." Parker puzzled about it. Where had he heard that name before? He remembered Em saying something about him. Oh yes.

"He gave the blade to Will. Yes, he still has control over his mind." Naomi looked down. "He still doesn't remember the times he pulls it out from his boot."

Parker looked at her. What was she talking about? Oh, wait. The memory came slamming back to him causing his head to hurt more.

* * *

><p><em>"I have traveled the world over for you. I even was given a gift for you from his majesty, The Dark Lord." Will smiled at Em.<em>

_"Don't you dare speak his name within these hallowed halls. He will be the bane of us. I will be the bane of you..." She trailed off as Will reached into his boot._

_Will pulled a jagged blade made from a black stone unknown to everyone. His skin paled and his eyes glazed over. Out of his mouth came a voice that was not his own._

_"Hello Princess. What say you of my marriage offer?" Wills body moved closer to Em._

_"I will never accept. You are a coward, ruffian, and a harm to yourself. I do not want you to ever repopulate the earth. I curse you to be the first and last of your line. This curse will only be lifted if someone does truly love you one day. No one will pity you, you fool!"_

_"Pity? I just wish for you. You are the master of all beauty. Even the goddesses rival at your beauty. I damn this friend to never remember the times he pulls out this knife. For if he does, he will do my bidding. He will never remember to keep it well. The blood left on it will be yours alone."_

_Just then Will, or at least his body, moved toward her and stabbed her. Em let out a yell. She pulled out the knife and took it out of Will's hands. She placed it back in his boot. He came to terms and cared for her immediately. He asked no questions about the whole even. When questioned he never even remembered making that part of the trip or getting the knife._

* * *

><p>"Are you saying that the man that was talking to us last night, is the same man who ruined Will?"<p>

"Yes, I am saying that. I would refrain from talking about Will. At least while he is with you know who." Naomi perked up at the sound of foot steps.

A man no bigger than he was tall opened the door. "His Majesty, The Dark Lord." He stepped out side making room for a man to step in.

"I'm sorry for the cell, had I planned on doing this, I would have at least gave you some beds, or at least more comfort." A man taller than even taller than Thomas. His face was scared and he was not the type of man you wanted to meet in Mordor at night. Parker almost felt pity for the man. But, he was the captor, one does not feel pity for the man whom captures you.

"What do you want?" Parker shifted and stood up.

"That is simple. I want your queen to remove my curse. Meaning that..."

"She must marry you." Parker said.

"Yes, that is it." The Man laughed. "I should give you my name. Thus you tell her of my love."

"Sure." Parker spat at him.

"The name is Michael." The man laughed. "If I were you Parker, I would hold on to Naomi here. That is, before you fall."

Parker grabbed Naomi and ask what he meant, but they were plunged into the blackness that opened before their feet.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the late update. I was busy with school. I hope this will hold you over until I am able to write again.<strong>

**I would like to thank Rei for giving me a review. I will be sure to write more about Will and Em soon! ^.^**

**Have a nice day you gals and guys alike!**


	6. Oh My

**Chapter 6: Oh My**

Emily looked out over the horizon from the back of her horse. Her men were still packing up the camp from last night. The wind whipped all around her. She wanted it to take her with it on its relentless journey. She did not want to think anymore. She wanted to flow and be free.

"You alright?" Will said coming up behind her.

"Yes." She smiled to herself. He always knew when she needed him. Then again, ever since he stabbed her he could sense her thoughts and knew where she was at all times. In a way it was beautifully perfect. Then she thought of that knife. She had taken on the toll of all his memories of when he used it. She remembered what Mitchel had said. Will was never allowed to have those memories.

"Scowling cannot make the responsibilities go away." Will laughed.

"Do you know how hard it is to keep after you?" She said back laughing.

"Just as hard as it is to keep you inside." He laughed.

"We better move out." She said looking out at the horizon.

Will turned to the men. "You heard the lady." She felt him smile.

As they set off Emily searched Will's mind for answers. She compared it to being in a library where the books are memories. Scenes flashed in her mind. Will as a child in Mordor. Will growing up a fighter. Will's father's death. Her. Different assorted thoughts and internal monologue. She let his memories take over her. She took his pain. She sorted through his pain. One thing was still hurting him. He was in love with someone who doesn't love him back. Someone she knew. She let his thoughts drift away from her. She slowly became a waste of space. Her mind did not seem attached to her body.

"Emily." A voice called to her. Will's voice.

"Yes." She looked at him, while coming back to reality.

"I think we should camp here for the night." He dismounted.

"Yes, that would be best." She looked around her. She had been in her brain for most of the day. They were in a grove of cherry blossom trees. The wind blew knocking them from the trees. They floated around her, almost dancing around her. She joined in their dance.

_'She is so beautiful.'_ Will thought. He wanted to dance with her. He wanted to never leave her side. He wanted...

"WILL! YOU HAVE GOT TO SEE THIS!" Emily's voice come to his ears over the wind. She sounded as she did when they first met. Free. He went running to her.

"Look!" She pointed at the field below. Elves were dancing in the flowers. She handed him her weapons and ran to them and joined their song.

Will watched mesmerized. He watched as Emily's hair let out of its normal braid. As the elves danced. As the sun set, producing a picturesque scene he wished he could paint if he had artistic skills. The only skills he had were fighting and loving her. He watched as Emily was transformed into a goddess. His heart sped up as she and the elves returned to him.

"They want to help us in our journey." Emily said. "And...Stay for dinner." She smiled that smile that made him want to follow what ever she was planning.

"Of course. This way." He walked back showing them to the camp.

The men and elves danced and ate. They enjoyed their first night out in the wild.

Emily crept away, with Will following her.

"The stars are beautiful tonight." Emily looked up. Her long dress trailing in the flowers.

"Why don't you lay down and look at them?" Will saw the way the moon played with Emily's beauty.

She plopped herself down into the flowers while pulling her down with him. "Better?" She laughed.

"Much." He said as she snuggled into him for warmth.

They laid there all night. There was a connection that they both felt. But, Emily was in love with Parker. Will seemed preoccupied with a mystery woman. Yet, there was still hope for them.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed. ^-^<strong>

**If you have any questions or comments, feel free to message me.**

**I should be updating more soon, now that school is coming to a close.**

**Oh, and who do you think will end up together? Emily and Parker, Emily and Will, or Emily and this Dark Lord fellow?**


	7. Home?

**Chapter 7: Home?**

Parker awoke to find Thomas standing over him.

"Thank goodness you are awake. We thought you would be out forever." Thomas smiled. He was as articulate as always.

"Glad to see that you didn't bruise that much when you fell through that portal." Lance muttered. Lance, the skeptic and non-believer. Great. _This_ was his welcoming committee?

"Where is Naomi? Where is Em? Where is Mitchel?" Parker frantically looked around him. Searching for something to help him.

"Naomi is in her room resting. Em is out looking for you. Mitchel is in his study like always." Lance said while pulling out a clean shirt for Parker.

"Thanks." Parker half muttered while putting on his shirt. He bounded out of Thomas's area of the castle and up the steps to Naomi's room.

"P...Parker...?" a weak voice called from Naomi's room.

"I'm here." Parker said softly.

"Are we really home?" Naomi looked as if she was scared to touch anything fearful that it was not real.

"I believe so." Parker pulled her gently into his arms. "It is alright. Just relax."

"How can I relax? My master is out looking for me and I am alone with her lover whom I feel greatly about. She is out with Will and he could marry her..." She trailed off leaving a silence between them. "I'm sorry I did not mean to speak so much." She looked down.

Parker smiled. "Don't worry about it." He then saw a glitch in her room. The sheets went from pink to white and back again.

"You saw that as well?" Naomi's eyes went wide and her body tensed.

"Y..Ye...Yes. I saw that. I think we should wake up now." Parker grabbed up Naomi and ran out of the castle. He could not stop until they reached the shire. He put Naomi down in their hiding spot in the shire. The place glitched again.

"_Parker! Don't you die on me. I, Thomas, will not allow it. I command you to stay alive!" _A familiar voice echoed in the air around them.

"Thomas! Is that you?!" Naomi yelled.

_"I don't think that he is coming back, Naomi." _Lance's voice echoed in the air.

Parker turned to Naomi. Naomi shifted into the Dark Lord.

"NO!" Parker yelled at no one in particular.

"Why Parker, I am only giving Emily the chance to be with her true love. Me." Michael smiled.

"You...you...ba."

"Don't talk that way. It's not good to talk like that in front of a lady." Michael transformed into Naomi.

"Like you would know!"

"Ha." Michael turned into Emily. "Oh, Parker. Love me."

"To hell with you!" Parker closed his eyes.

"That wouln't save you. You can't wish your problems away."

"Wake up. Wake up. Wake up!" Parker whispered.

"Shh now." Michael pressed a knife to Parker's chest. "It's time you joined your friends." He stabbed him.

Parker's world fell slowly to blackness. He smelled springtime memories.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for taking so long to put this chapter out. I got major writers block.<strong>


	8. The Kiss of Fate

**Chapter 8: The Kiss of Fate**

Will woke alone. He got up quickly.

"William."

He turned slowly. An elf.

"Yes?" His wrist hurt with such pain he gripped it tightly.

"Are you alright?" The elf stepped closer.

"Yes. Where is Emily?" He looked around him.

"Back at camp." The elf motioned behind her.

Will nodded politely and walked away. The pain in his wrist decreased. When he walked into camp he found Em conversing with a scout.

"You are sure?" She shifted uneasily.

"Yes, my queen."

"Thank you." She waved her hand. "Will!" She smiled. "Morning sleepy head."

"What did he see?"

"Just a messenger." She waved for him to follow her.

"So we stay longer?"

"No need to delay the news." She told the men each in turn and ordered a group to go and gather food and firewood.

"Em. Can we talk?" They walked into a secluded spot of trees.

"Here is where I will be staying. I need to plan and think." She turned to a circle of stumps.

"Yes, my queen."

"Alright. What did you need to talk about?" She sat on a stump.

"I need to tell you the truth about something. Something from long ago." He sat on the stump across from her.

"I'm going to guess from the amount of space you put between us, the fact that you have never called upon this woman you so fancy, and the way in which you are talking that it has something to do with me."

"Yes, I fancy you quite crazily." Will shook his head. "I cannot keep proper composure when it comes to emotions."

"I know. I will admit at one time, before Parker, I fancied you as well." She stood. "That time has passed and I know you have another woman you care for you just have not let me go so delicately as I have let you go."

He stood and walked closer to her. "Maybe I do not wish to let you go." His rough hand cupped her cheek.

"Will..." She looked at him concerned.

He pulled her into a kiss. His warrior frame became soft. They fit together like puzzle pieces. Somehow they knew it could work if they tried. Em pulled away.

"I'm sorry I...I don't know what came over me." Will looked at the ground.

"Well, now that it is out of the way I believe you have duties to attend to." Emily smoothed her dress.

"I cannot believe it."

"What?"

"You are just going to let me kiss you and leave like nothing happened? Like we just had a chat about the plans for tomorrows ride? You will forget about this and go back to crawling all over Parker. You will go back and try and change the laws so you can marry Parker. YOU CANNOT MARRY HIM! YOU CAN MARRY ME! You push me away like I'm some insignificant child who knows nothing of you. I am the one who saved you when those thieves killed my parents and nearly killed you. I am the one who saves you on a regular basis. I am the one who gave my soul for you. How can you be such an insolent little brat!?"

"You are forgetting one thing, William Jacob D'Oshet."

"Oh really?"

"You think that all that will change my feelings for you, but that other woman you care so much about gave her soul for you. So by the magic that holds this world together, she is the one you marry."

"To hell with rules. If you break them I can too."

"I can tell you will not listen tonight. I will talk to you in the morning. Goodnight Lord William."

"Goodnight, my queen." He mockingly bowed and left.

* * *

><p><strong>Steamy. Steamy. Steamy. Please leave a review of what you think so far. It really makes me smile and want to keep on writing the story. Have a great day! :3<strong>


	9. The Message

**Chapter 9: The Message**

A guard came busting into Emily's tent. "YOUR HIGHNESS!"

Emily sat up with a start. "Yes?"

"The Messenger. He is as hurt as his message." The guard ran out.

Emily quickly changed and ran to the messenger. "What happened?"

"I...was...attacked. Message...must...be..delivered." He said while being treated for his wounds.

"Of course." She touched his face. "Take it easy. Rest."

"The..message..." He pointed to his cloak.

She smiled and walked over to get the letter. "I will take this and you rest. These elves are some of the best healers." She walked off towards her tent. She dropped the letter and set off for her horse. She rode off towards the elves of Rivendale. They would know what to do.

* * *

><p>"Lord William!"<p>

Will got up and went to follow the voice.

"I'm sorry to wake you sir." The man said.

"No. It's fine. What is wrong?" Will rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. _'Its probably nothing. I just over slept and Em already went ahead with the scouts.'_

"Emily is gone. This what the message she received." The man handed him a piece of paper. It was as old as her soul. He turned it over.

_Dear Emily,_

_I write to bring you news. By the time you read this it will be almost to late.  
>William is learning more and more of his memories, and Parker is closer to death than ever.<br>You know that only you can save what is left of this age of peace.  
>Remember that once you were brave and now you are strong.<br>If you need help sing your song of truth and merit.  
>May the magic of Gandalf and the Loyalty of Samwise help you in your travels.<br>Love,  
>Naomi<br>_

So that was it. Parker's life depends on a girl who thinks she doesn't need anyone when she is in fact the one who needs someone the most. She is the broken one and she doesn't think that she is and it suddenly made him sad. She was the girl that the world depended on and she was the most broken.

"I will set off for Rivendale at once. I have a guess that she has gone there." Will said while changing.

"I will go ahead and get your horse ready. Would you like us to come with you?"

"Send for Thomas and Lance. Everyone else should go back to the castle and double the guard."

"Yes sir." The man excited the tent.

Will looked down at the ground. He was acting ruler while Em was gone and he was running after her. Then he is going to take the other leaders with him. _Who is left in charge?_ He sighed. _I guess Ryle. He is next in line with Naomi. At least Thomas will be out of harms way. Goodness knows people. They started a war because of a wizard ruling over the kingdom while Em was young. She grew up hating them and then there was Thomas, the one who changed her heart. _He smiled and left his tent.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for posting this so late. I have had school and band to deal with.<strong>

**This story is not going to cover every back story but it will hint at things. I am hoping to write a back story on the main characters. I will do that when I finish this story. **

**I hope you all have a great day!**


	10. The Truth

**Chapter 10: The Truth**

Emily woke from her fitful sleep. _I was just dreaming. No one died._

She got back on her horse. She was only a day's ride from Rivendell.

William was tired but he could not sleep. He had to keep going. He couldn't let Emily get away. He had to tell her how much he needed her...

Emily Stopped herself not far from Rivendell.

She couldn't do anything. She gave up. She was broken. She couldn't save Will from his memories. Nor Parker from death. She couldn't even save her own heart from betraying what she knew. She knew that she loved both Parker and Will. She knew that her and Parker could never be together no matter what they did.

Even if she changed the rules. Will would always be there. He would be haunting her mind.

She cried out.

* * *

><p>Will heard a scream from ahead. He pushed his horse to go faster. He knew it was her. <em>Just hold on Em. I love you.<em>

* * *

><p>She felt warmth come from her necklace. She saw her tattoos begin to glow. <em>I give in to the power, to the pain, to William.<em>

* * *

><p>Will reached her. She was only half there. Her body was slowly fading from existence. She was glowing and floating. Her eyes were no longer the blue that he loved. They were black as ink.<p>

_What have you gotten into now Em?_

He grabbed her and pulled her into his arms. "I love you."

* * *

><p>Emily felt arms around her, but she could not see. All she felt was the pain. <em>I must keep going. I need to fix myself.<em>

She heard a voice through the mist that seemed to rap around her mind.

"I love you." It said. _I love you too, Will._

Then she was transported to the realm of magic. The place between the moments.

* * *

><p>Will felt her give into his touch. He knew that she wasn't completely gone. He pulled her close. She smelled of roses and books. He loved that smell. It reminded him of the first time he saw her.<p>

He was then pulled away from his body.

* * *

><p>"Will?" Emily said.<p>

"Em?" He looked around him. "Where are we?"

"In the realm of magic. The one place I am most powerful." She smiled. It set Will at ease.

"Why are we here?" Will remembered the letter. _William is learning more and more of his memories, and Parker is closer to death than ever._

"Yes that does have a bit to do with it. I should explain."

_You can read my mind? _Will looked at her.

_Yes. I usually can. The spoken word is not as powerful as the brain. In this place I have unlocked all of my memories, accidentally releasing some of yours._

_Am I ever going to know them? _Will frowned. _Why keep them from me?_

_It is for your own good. _Emily sighed. _What memory brought you here?_

_The one of when we first met. _Will put out his arm for her to take.

_We will visit it then. _Emily motioned to a point in space. A door appeared where she pointed and she pushed them towards it.

_This is the door to my house. _Will smiled. _My parents…._

_I am sorry Will. I really am. _Emily pressed her hand into his arm.

He simply nodded and pushed forward through the door.

**Memory:**

Will looked around his room. There was going to be a girl here. Her guardians were most likely talking to his parents right now. _She will probably be a snob and not talk to me anyway. Father always looks for the silver lining. _He nodded at the mirror and walked down the stairs.

His dad met him at the entrance. "Son, I want you to be on your best behavior. This girl is not an ordinary girl. She is the girl who will rule us all one day."

Will rolled his eyes. "So what? That does not mean that she will not be a snob."

His father sighed. "You will take her to the garden. It will be the best place."

Will loved his father and mother. They were what he knew. They were his foundation. Will sighed. "Why?"

Will's father smiled. "You were meant to be her guardian. There cannot be a force as powerful as her. She will need someone to protect her."

Will looked around. "Will she fix me?" Will looked at his father. "Dad, will she love me?"

Will's father was about to answer when their butler came in. "The Queen and the Bringers of Fate."

A girl, who looked younger than her aura felt, walked in. She was followed by two people who looked out of place.

"Queen Emily." Will's father bowed. "It is an honor."

She smiled. "Likewise." She curtsied, and then walked over to Will.

"Hello Princess Emily." He bowed. _Crap. Princess? She was addressed as Queen._

"Hello Lord William." She curtsied.

He forgot that he was not alone with her. Oh how he could wish for nothing else. She was what he had always dreamed of.

"William, why don't you show the Princess around our castle." Will's father spoke up.

Will almost forgot how to speak. "Of course Father." He held out an arm to the beauty before him. "Princess?" _Who cared about formality? She was the love of his life._ She took his arm. They walked toward the garden.

Time paused. Will looked at the scene before him. _Em?_

_You remember that? _Emily looked concerned.

_Is there something I missed?_

_Yes. _Emily pointed to the two children before them. _I didn't take your arm. Also, I did not walk with you. I asked to see your library._

Will looked at her, then back at the scene. It changed. They were in the library that he used as a sanctuary. Her hair was falling off her shoulder, she had a book in her hand, and she was dancing.

_You were my first and only love. You are more beautiful than anyone that has walked around this Earth. How do I not remember this?_

Emily sighed. _I feel the same for you. As for the memory, I wanted to keep it. When I got into your head, I came across this memory. I shouldn't have kept it, but it seemed better if you had distance from me. Especially since your 'favorite person' gave herself up to take care of you._

_Diana. _Will studied the scene. Emily was humming and dancing while reading. Her hair that was tucked behind her right ear was slowly falling forward. Her tea-length dress was in her left hand, the book in her right. _I love that waltz. _Will smiled.

_It came to me because you were watching me. _She pointed at a younger version of Will whose eyes were watching a younger version of Emily dance.

_Why did you keep this memory? _ Will watched as a younger Emily spun around and around. Soon she dropped her book, instead of picking it up, she kept dancing with an invisible partner.

_Just watch. I love this part._ Emily smiled and pulled Will closer.

Soon a younger Will stood and walked over to Emily. He tapped on her shoulder and bowed. "May I have this dance?" He smiled. Emily blushed and nodded. They began a dance that flowed out into the garden. The guards moved out of sight when the two danced their way into the courtyard of the garden. Will grabbed her face and brought it close to his own. She smiled and gave in to him. "I love you." Will smiled at her and kissed her forehead. "I love you as well…." Emily was cut off by another kiss. Will's father called for them. "I guess we should be getting back." Emily smiled.

The scene slowly faded. Will turned to Emily. _I don't understand._

_I gave my heart to you in that moment. After your dad called us back, I told you that I would be yours forever. You responded the same to me. Then the assassins came and you saved me. That memory in your head is true. I did not touch it. _Emily looked off into the distance.

_You love me, yet you give yourself over to Parker for what reason? What does it give you? You know he loves another, yet you still try and be with him. Why?_ Will turned Emily's face to his.

_It is better this way. You need to guard me. Any feelings might change that. As for why I try to keep him from that interest of his…_ Emily sighed. _She is not meant to have lived this long. The Dark Lord finds her favorable to his needs. I felt bad for her, so I let her live._

_You are trying to protect all of us? I am supposed to protect you. I love you. _Will gently kissed her.

Their surroundings started to fade. The smell of grass and freedom was calling to Will. Suddenly they were back at the same moment that they left.

"Now you know the truth. Can we go to Rivendell? We will need to save Parker soon." Emily jumped up onto her horse.

Will jumped up onto his and pulled her towards him. He kissed her with grate passion, and then pushed his horse off towards Rivendell.

"I will take that as a yes then." Emily followed Will with a big smile on her face.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for taking so long to update. I just recently felt like writing again. If you liked this story please leave a review of what you think. Thank you so much. :)<strong>


End file.
